


The Goblin and The Glider

by PeterVincent



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gay, M/M, dane dehaan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterVincent/pseuds/PeterVincent





	The Goblin and The Glider

From head to toe DeHaan looked exactly like he did in the movie, only without the make-up. The Green Goblin costume ran along his perfect body, shining and glistening in the moonlight through his apartment window. Outside the confines of Dane's flat, taxi's beeped and cars screeched their usual midnight calls, but I could not hear them or anything else but my deep breath and his. I watched his perfect legs lift what was clearly a heavy suit across to his wardrobe, and with each step I watched his calves tense and relax, like gorgeous little mountains of flesh. I was so perplexed at his physical beauty, I almost didn't notice what he had pulled out of the wardrobe. Within the metallic claws of his costume was what appeared to be a Spider-Man costume. Jesus, I had to lean over a little to hide what may or may not be a throbbing erection. Perhaps jeans weren't a good choice, but then again, I don't think a Spider-Man costume made of spandex will hide it any better.

"You have two minutes to get into this, Spidey." He coldly hissed, and then with a wink he was gone.

It hit me about 30 seconds later, Spider-Man must be super skinny. This then raised that question as to who the owner of this costume was, perhaps it was Andrew Garfield. As I managed to yank the spandex over my thighs I heard the thud of DeHaan's footsteps. Sweet lord, he's coming in!. I managed to rip my arms through the sleeves and fasten the rest of the costume to an acceptable level.

Now I had to find a place to maybe look seductive. With that I then heard the turning of the door knob. It was too late to plan it to perfection, I could only flop on the bed and try to position myself in a pose that didn't yell "I WANT YOUR COCK" but wasn't too shy either. At the now opened door was a completely naked DeHaan. He gestures for me to come swinging over to him. As I get near, DeHaan pulls close and whispers in my ear: "I don't need your Spider blood, Spider-Man. I need your Spider love." I then make my way down to his crotch and rub slowly and lovingly.

As you can imagine, the Green Goblin has a huge...Goblin. I lovingly stroke and work him, and with passion in our eyes we make our way to his bed. The cold from the rain is making my body shake, but the warmth of his is like a godly sign that the world is not a dark and evil place, but one of love and light. His deep blue eyes look into mine, and I know in that moment that nothing in the universe and all of time can amount to this moment.

Dane then makes his way down my body, and is rest my palms upon his soft and greasy hair, after what seems like a lifetime in a moment the roll over and he pins me to the bed, "I'll be the Goblin, you be the glider." He says with a fierce desire in his eyes. My heart beats a mile a minute, and DeHaan lets his best Goblin cackle loose upon the apartment.


End file.
